beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blitz Susanow 90WF
Blitz Susanow is an attack type beyblade, introduced in Random Booster Vol.1 Crippled Chimera. Face Bolt: Susanow-X Susanow's Face Bolt depicts Susanoo, the Shinto god of the sea and storms in Japanese mythology. Energy Ring: Susanow-X It is an improved version of the Susanow clear wheel, with more weight added. It is a navy coloured wheel, with some orange highlights. Its highlights give the impression of a stormy wind. Fusion Wheel: Blitz-X Total Weight: 43.72 grams Metal Frame Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. Spin Track: 90 Its low height is good for both low Attack customizations and low Stamina customizations. It provides the bey with a lot of attack potential and is specifically useful against taller beys. Performance Tip: Wide Flat Wide Flat is a more aggressive version of the Flat performance tip. Its wide base allows the tip to move fast and attack more aggressively. Its flaw of poor grip has been removed to improve the tip. Mode Change Abilities '''Zare Flare: '''Susanow charges headstrong around the stadium, gathering wind and static in its wake. Once the Blader controlling Susanow deems that enough has been collected, Susanow stops suddenly near the opponent, sending the vapour in a rush of electricity at the opposing bey. '''Zap Zam: '''Susanow scrapes its wheel against the stadium wall, creating lots of static electricity via friction. It gathers the static electricity in and around its wheel, using its now electrified wheel, it smashes into the opponent from a variety of angles. '''Beetron Static: '''Susanow tilts to one side, almost touching the bottom of the stadium. It uses this angle to gather static electricity from the bottom of the stadium, whilst staying away from it so as not to suicide. It then uses the electricity it has gathered to send zaps of energy at the opponent to knock it off balance. Special Moves '''Pure Ocean Storm: '''Susanow transports both beys to a pillar in the middle of a very violent section of ocean, caused by a massive lightning storm. It gathers power from the lightning strikes that hit it, it uses the power stored to electrify its parts for added power. Category:Random Booster Vol. 1 Crippled Chimera Category:Ravenclaw's Category:Unregistered Beys